jar_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Jake B
Hi, I'm Jake and I am a member of the Tengaged Hall of Fame and am in the top 10 most gifted. I'm a very complex person. People who don't know me well believe I'm mean, but I'm really not. I'm misunderstood, I'm a good friend and I'm loyal to a fault. I'm a little crazy, especially in games because I'm super competitive, but I wouldn't change a thing. 'Q & A' 'Why are you a part of Jar BB and what do you like about hosting?' I've been playing group games for seven years. My friends have hosted and I never thought I could commit to it, but now that I have, I absolutely love it. I love watcing it and seeing how clueless some players are and how great some players are. It's so unpredictable and it's fascinating to watch and be apart of. 'Who is your favorite BB player and why?' My favorite player is Amanda Zuckerman from Big Brother 15. I love strong women, and Amanda is one of the strongest women to play Big Brother. Yes, she was in a showmance, but we have never seen a woman run the showmance like Amanda did. She was very strategic and behind practically ever move in the first half of the game. She is a little crazy and isn't scared of confrontation, which makes for good tv. Being a good player and being entertaining are two things I care about, and Amanda was both of those. 'What type of player are you most like, a social, a strategic, or a physical player?' I would say I'm a strong strategic player. I'm always thinking ahead and making moves that will benefit myself in the long run. I'm often looked as the leader and people tend to follow what I say, so I need to use my brain to figure out what's best for my group. Socially I'm a hit or miss, people love me or hate me, and I'm not going to be fake to people, I'm straight up. If I'm against you, you know it. I'm also really good at challenges, which is definitely a plus, but I don't think being physical is as important as being strategic or social. 'Previous Group Game Experience' *9th Place on RShowFreak's RSF Season 13: Battle Of The Seasons w/Bad18life (Last Chance Team/Tan) *5th Place/5th jury member on Kesha's Big Brother 1 *Winner of Turney1805's TTRS Season 10: I Love Money *5th Place on RShowFreak's RSF Season 16: The Amazing Race w/Turney1805 *Winner of BestHeroD's BHDS Season 10: Survivor China *4th Place/9th and final jury member on Kantus's Survivor Season 1: Survivor China (voted player of the season) *3rd Place/7th and final jury member on Survivor8's Big Brother Casino *Runner Up on Turney1805's TTRS Season 11: Big Brother International *3rd Place/7th and final jury member on Mattkwon1's Survivor Season 2: Survivor The Amazon *6th Place/10th jury member of BestHeroD's BHDS Season 11: Heroes vs Villains (Hero) *3rd Place/7th and final jury member on Konohavillage1's Big Brother US: Season 2 *Runner Up on Turney1805's TTRS Season 12: Legends of the Hidden Temple w/Survivor8 (Silver Snakes) *Winner of Thewinner's Survivor Season 2: Survivor Samoa *Runner Up on Survivor8's Survivor India *Winner of Kantus's Survivor Season 4: Survivor Caramoan: Fans vs Favorites (favorite) (voted player of the season) *Winner of Nbkiller's NB Reality Season 3: Survivor The Caribbean *9th place on RShowFreak's RSF Season 20: A Coach's Game (Team Sarleogai Gohlemof) (Coached by Sarge455) *9th place/3rd jury member on Manalord's Suvivor Season 2: Survivor Japan (Hero of the season) *7th place/3rd jury member on Gaiaphage's Big Brother 3 *5th place/6th jury member on Turney1805's TTRS Season 14: Boot Camp *Winner of Mattkwon1's Survivor Season 5: Survivor All Stars *Runner Up on TheMissingLink's Survivor Season 11: Survivor Egypt *Runner Up on Ghoul's Survivor Season 2: Survivor South Africa (fan favorite/player of the season) *5th place on Gaiaphage's The Hunger Games 1 *Winner of Turney1805's TTRS Season 15: Battle of The Seasons w/ Amf7410 (Team Drama) *9th place/4th jury member on Manalord's Survivor Season 5: Survivor Blood vs Water *9th place/1st jury member on Gaiaphage's Survivor Gen. 2 Season 1: Survivor Bahrain *7th place/3rd jury member on Gaiaphage's Big Brother 5: All Stars *7th place/3rd jury member on LiteCitrus's Survivor Season 3: Survivor Rwanda *6th place/7th jury member on Turney1805's TTRS Season 18: Big Brother: A Tangled Web *5th place/6th jury member on Ghoul's Survivor Season 6: Survivor All Stars *Winner of 01Gohan's Survivor Season 14: Survivor Caribbean *9th place/1st jury member on LaurenJade121's Platinum Big Brother 4 *Winner of Turney1805's TTRS 20: Survivor Argentina: Fans vs Favorites (favorite) *Winner of Ofl1998's Oakley's Games Season 2: Survivor Guatemala *4th place/8th and final jury member on 01Gohan's Survivor Season 15: Survivor All Stars 2 *11th place/1st jury member on Manalord's Survivor Season 8: Survivor All Stars *7th place/3rd jury member on LaurenJade121's Platinum Big Brother 5: All Stars *8th place/2nd jury member on Obscurity's Survivor Season 4: Survivor New Zealand *7th place/6th jury member on Survivor8's Survivor Hunger Island (Long Term Skype Game) *6th place/6th jury member on Gemma17's Big Brother Season 4: Queens of Survivor Cody (Long Term Skype Game) *10th Place on Euro's Big Brother 2 *2nd Runner Up on Survivor8's Divergent *6th Place/5th jury member on ItsPipez's I Love T$ Season 7: Rise and Fall *5th Place on Turney1805's TTRS 25/ Nbkiller's NB Reality Season: The Amazing Race w/ Survivor8 *11th place/2nd jury member on Survivor 8's Season 20: Survivor All Stars *9th place/3rd jury member on Euro's Big Brother 3 *10th place/2nd jury member on Gemma17's Big Brother Season 6: Queens of Big Brother 2 Simone (Long Term Skype Game) *12th place on Manalord's Survivor Season 13: Rivals vs Duos (Duo: Turney1805) *12th Place/1st jury member on Turney1805's TTRS Season 28: The Banker (banned/removed) *Winner of Euro's Big Brother 5: All Stars *5th Place/8th jury member on Suitman13's Survivor Reclamation *6th Place/6th jury member on _Aria's Big Brother Season 9: A House Divided Reilly (Long Term Skype Game) *Winner of Aeon's Survivor Season 1: Bali *6th Place/7th jury member on Manalord's Survivor Season 14: One World *6th Place/4th jury member on Turney1805's Turney Time Big Brother 3: Generations *Winner of Survivor: South Africa (CYA Season 1) *11th place/1st jury member on CrissCross's CC's Big Brother 3 *Winner of The Amazing Race (CYA Season 2) *8th place/2nd jury member on Turney1805's Turney Time Big Brother 6: All Stars *Winner of Cmack311's Survivor 37: Blood vs Water (player of the season) *Winner of BENLINUS's Survivor 9: Solomon Islands *12th place/2nd jury member on Manalord's Final Season (V/M)S *Runner Up of Cmack311's Survivor 40: Malaysia - Heroes vs Villains 2 Villain *Winner of Turney1805's Turney Time Big Brother 10: Redemption House (player of the season) *8th place on Turney1805's TTRS Season 40: Friends w/ ArcanineMaster *7th place/6th jury member on Gaiaphagee's Survivor 49: Best to Never Win *19th on BigBen1996's Survivor 21: Greece :( *10th place on NJKoda1998's Survivor 13: Puerto Rico (fan favorite) *Winner of Turney1805's TTRS Season 44: Battle of the Season 2 w/ Faygo, Jxhn, and NJKoda1998 (Team Survivor) *Winning Coach of Turney1805's Turney Time Big Brother 14: Coaches Edition (Tengaged's Favorite Coach) Player: iYBF *Runner Up on NJKoda1998's Sutvivor 17: Turkey (favorite)